


To be my life mate

by TheTragicalWriter



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTragicalWriter/pseuds/TheTragicalWriter
Summary: "I take you, matched to my intellect, proponent of my happiness, friend of my heart, to be my life mate.Let us dance together as equal partners through the years." Watch Gilbert and Anne go through life together and a T.E.A.M. I want to portray a realistic healthy marriage, so it will have some love scenes, but not very explicit. Enjoy the roller coaster of emotions.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Here is to the new Anne you will be

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the roller coaster of emotions. I got emotional writing this story, I hope you feel every one. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Leone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Anne of Green Gable or Anne with an E, obviously.

It was the most beautiful day, full of love and family. Family, oh how she always longed for one. She remembered her nights alone in the orphanage begging for a memory of her loved ones left behind. Now, she no longer had to do that because she could have her own family. Everyone she’s ever met, and loved has become apart of her adopted family.

She looked out into the church pews and saw all her loved ones smiling, some of them even crying. All the classmates she had in school sat with their respective families. A pregnant Diana, her kindred spirit sat with her husband Fred with tears in her eyes. Marilla and Mathew sat in the first pew, looking very proud of the woman they raised.

That woman in question, was standing in front of a man she always knew would be a very important part of her family.

“Members of the congregation I now present to you Mr and Mrs. Gilbert Blythe, Gilbert you may kiss your bride.”

Gilbert looked into the eyes of his beloved and lifted her veil, under it was a porcelain face full of freckles, red ringlets falling lightly in her face. A face he has come to love. This face was his home.

Home, Gilbert always longed for one. All his own family members past when he was young. He was the last Blythe, but not anymore. He stroked her cheek, meeting her eyes and learned in for a tender kiss.

Gilbert's kisses always made Anne feel butterflies. He broke the kiss and smiled. The church erupted in cheers and hollers. He was her life mate, finally. He was in every way a match to her intellect, a best friend to her heart, and was her equal in all ways. A part of her always knew that she would be Marrying him someday. It was just impossible to live without him.

Walking back down the aisle, Anne and Gilbert took their first walk as husband and wife. They smiled as they passed their adopted families They glided down the aisle arm in arm, making their way outside the church.They stood outside the church greeting and thanking their guests. Many of them brought gifts and currency, for the new couple. Others extended their congratulations.

Rachel Lynde extended her congratulations to the couple.

“so, I suppose we will be having some new children in Avonlea school, soon enough.”

Anne looked over at Gilbert who was also blushing at the thought. “I guess the future will tell.” Gilbert said, trying to keep his composure.

Diana kissed her bosom friends’ cheeks. “Oh Anne, I’m so proud of you, I promise even while we are wed, you will remain my very best bosom friend in the all the world.”

Diana wrapped her hand around her necklace. Anne grasped the heart necklace laying delicately on her own neck. She blew a kiss to her bossum friend, as she walked away.

Marilla walked up to the newlyweds without a word hugged them both, kissing Anne on the cheek. “May God be praised for this union.” Anne and Gilbert shook their heads in agreement. Marilla walked away dabbing her eyes with her neckerchief.

Mathew was next. Anne was so thankful he was here for the wedding. A few months ago Mathew got very sick. This brought Anne home from school and Gilbert home from his practice. Gilbert has kept close watch over the illness.

When he wasn't by Mathews side he was comforting Anne as she cried. He would sit and read to her, to get her mind off of everything. Some nights they would take walks and pray for his healing. She was a mess over Mathews illness, but through it all Gilbert took very good care of both her and Marilla. He would help on the farm and he would cook dinner on nights when Marilla was feeling distressed.

Mathew gave Gilbert a nod and he grabbed his hand he set it on top of Anne’s.

“You are her protection now; I give her to you knowing that you will give her the love she deserves.”

Gilbert squeezes Anne’s hand.

“Mathew, I promise I will take very good care of your daughter.”

Mathew smiles "I know you will son, you are a good man."

Mathew then looks at Anne.

“Hold out your hand.”

Anne held out her hand that was not intertwined in Gilbert's. She was trying so hard not to cry. Mathew placed a small charm in her hand. It was a wedding ring charm, for the bracelet he got her when she turned sixteen. The bracelet lay delicately on her arm sprouting charms that represented the changes in her life. Mathew squeezed closed her hand over the charm.

“Here’s to this new Anne you will be.” He kissed her cheek and walked away.

Once Mathew was gone Gilbert hugged his wife. He knew how hard it was to see Mathew going through something like this. He went through it with his own father. 

After all the guests were gone, Gilbert and Anne sighed. It was a long and emotional day. Gilbert looked over and smiled adoringly at his beautiful wife.

He held out his arm “shall we?”

Anne smiled warmly back at him “we shall.”

Grabbing onto his arm he leads them over to his carriage. Gilbert helps Anne into her seat, and he sat beside her grabbing the reigns. They make their way down the dirt road before suddenly it dawns on Anne.

“Gilbert..were married!”

Gilbert laughs at her sudden realization. “Yes, what gave it away?”

she shoved him flirtatiously. “I just mean, after all these years..Gilbert, I love you so much!”

Gilbert couldn’t help but laugh again at his wife.

“Well I hope so, It would be unfortunate turn of events if you didn’t.”

She lightly shoved him again, playfully

“I just I can’t believe I’m Anne Shirley Cuthbert Blythe, it has such a romantical ring to it..don’t you think?”

Gilbert smiles warmly at her shaking his head at the same vocabulary Anne has used since they were kids.

“ I just I love you so much Gilbert, see that tree I love you more than that tree and you know how much I love trees,”

Gilbert looks over smugly nudging her “Hmm probably so, but not as much as I love you.”

Anne scoffed,” impossible”

“very possible” Gilbert said charmingly.

“Gil,are we seriously going to sit here and fight back in forth about who loves the other more.”

Gilbert looked over at her with the boyish smirk she grew to love “I wouldn’t have it any other way my wife.”

Anne giggled and shrieked at him calling her his wife. Anne rested her head on Gilbert's shoulder as they drove down the dirt path. Without barley a pause between them they talked about their future. Anne could talk for hours and hours and Gilbert would never tire of her.

She talked about all the different flowers they would grow in their garden, and all the animals they would have on their land. Gilbert looked down to see her pinch herself. He couldn’t help but smile.

This is something she has always done. She always did it when she couldn’t believe something so beautiful could happen to her. She did it when they first kissed. Gilbert loved how flighty and dreamily she looked at life. After talking for many hours fell asleep on his shoulder. Looking down at her, Gilbert couldn’t believe it. She was finally his and he was finally hers. Without disturbing Anne asleep on his shoulder, Gilbert lightly pinched his skin..I guess she’s rubbing off on him.


	2. Ready to lose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Anne spend their first night as a married couple, happily in each others company.

Gilbert nudged his wife lightly.

“Anne, he whispered.” she didn’t budge “Anne...” he said a little louder, but she still lay sound asleep on his shoulder.

Smiley mischievously he thought of one more thing

“hey, carrots”, he tugged lightly on a strand of red hair.”

Anne groaned and smiled..”Gilbert Blythe have you not learned your lesson?…”

“Why whatever do you mean?”

“You will pay for that.”

“Oh I hope to someday, but were here.”

Anne lifted her head to see the cabin that they were gifted from both of their families. Anne got an eerie feeling in her stomach. Gilbert noticed her hesitance, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Anne you don’t have to be afraid, I told Mathew I would protect you and love you. You are in my care.”

"I know Gil, I’m just a little nervous.”

He rubbed his thumb on her wrist “Anne, so am I..”

Anne was taken aback by that. “You are?”

“Of course, I am.” Anne loved that about Gilbert, he was always a hundred percent honest with her. He was nervous, she could see it in his eyes.

She leaned over and hugged him “Gil, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, so so much..Anne..”

He grabbed her hands looking at her intently. Anne, do you mind if I show you that tonight?”

She leaned her head back up and stared into his eyes.

“What do you mean, you show me that everyday...”

Gilbert was bolder in his response “I wish to show you in a different way..” He gave her a knowing look, hoping it wouldn’t scare her. Anne smiled hesitatingly

“I would love nothing more than to be loved by you in every way..”

He smiled lovingly at her and kissed her deeply leaving her breathless, before getting off the wagon offering his hand.

Anne gave him her hand and he helped her down. Gilbert took care of the horses. And Anne Grabbed their small suitcase and they make their way to the door. The cabin was a gift from the Cuthbert’s and the Lacroix’s. It was being build while Gilbert and Anne finished their last year at school. As soon as Gilbert proposed to Anne a few months before then, Bash requested they move into his old home, when they get married.

Gilbert loved his old home, but he wanted to start fresh. He wanted to build a home and a family with Anne. The couple stood in front of the front door. Gilbert used the key to open it and told Anne not to go inside yet. Before she knew it Gilbert took both of their suitcases throwing them inside the cabin. She turned to look at Gilbert and found a mischievous look in his eye.

“Here we go..”

"Gilbert what are yo-ahh!"

“Gilbert what are you doing!?”

Anne giggled helplessly while Gilbert scooped her up. Anne’s butterflies would never leave, when it came to this man. He sat her down on the sofa in the middle of what looked like a living room area.

“Well that was unexpected.”

“Have you never heard of a husband carrying his wife over the threshold?”

“No, but I must admit I find it positively thrilling.”

There was a pause in the air..Gilbert stiffened, probably from the conversation they just had in the wagon still in the air

”Um..It’s getting dark I’m going to light some candles and the lamps.

“Okay..”

When Gilbert turns away to do what he said, Anne lets a breath she didn’t know she was holding. What has gotten into her? She knew what a wedding night entailed and obviously so did Gilbert hence what he asked her when they had their heart to heart in the carriage.

She was thankful to her bosom friend Diana Barry, she explained to her how reproduction works, finally. She was always told a watered down version. She remembered back in high school, she thought she could get pregnant from touching a boy. She couldn’t help but feel upset that they didn’t teach woman this in school.

Improper or not, it was a woman’s prerogative to know what will inevitably happen when she shares a bed for the first time with her husband.

“What you are thinking about?"

she turned to see her Gilbert leaning on the side of the wall that connected the kitchen to the living room.He was holding a small candle and put it on the shelf. He looked at her lovingly, like her always did coaxing out information like he always has. Anne trusted Gilbert more than anything, even for something like this.

“Gil, why do they not teach woman about reproduction in school?”

Gilbert looked at her with a puzzling expression.

“I’ve always wondered that myself honestly.”

“It’s not fair to the person who can birth the life..they deserve to know..”

Gilbert walked into the room sitting on the couch patting the spot beside him. Anne slid herself beside him and smiled lightly when his arm naturally went around her.

“So, how did you find out?”

“Diana Barry told me.”

Anne turned slightly to face him better.. “She explained to me what to expect, but I can’t help but think of other women who never will, until it’s to late.” Gilbert nodded in agreement.

“Anne, I think we need to make a pact.”

Anne looked at him. “Okay..”

Gilbert sighed “If we have a daughter, we tell her when she’s around the age of sixteen.”

Anne shook her head “I think that’s a good idea.” Anne startled Gilbert out of his thoughts when he felt her jolt with excitement

“Oh, if we have a daughter, please can her name be Cordelia?" she clapped her hands together

"Cordelia is such a romantical name don’t you think?”

Anne smiled and Gilbert laughed “You really are one of a kind Anne Shirley.”

Gilbert pulled her closer to his side. Anne wasn’t use to this. When she was courting Gilbert, they weren’t even allowed to hold hands, or Rachel lynde would have both their hind ends. She quite enjoyed being this close to him. He smelled of burning wood, ferns and maleness. The conversation got quiet again..

”So, H.U.S.B.A.N.D what do you want to do?

“Well, W.I.F.E we should probably unpack, and I will make us something for dinner, how does that sound? “That sounds lovely she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing up to rummage through her things. “Ooo I brought Marbles and many of my favorite tragical romances!”

She sat the books on the shelf. Anne pulled out a bunch of old dried flower crowns and started hanging them all over the house. She put her favorite one on her head and looked in the reflection of a hutch in the living room.

She has grown up so much, now the age of twenty-one she could smile at her physical appearance, because she looked like her mother.

Gilbert was working in the kitchen figuring out where everything was. Every now and again he would peek into the living room to see Anne decorating. He sighed wistfully when he caught her looking at her reflection and seeing her appreciate her reflection.

He was so happy she could finally see herself as beautiful..

In no time they sat at the small compact table in the kitchen and enjoyed cabbage stew and fresh strawberries. After dinner Anne decided to get changed for the evening.

Realizing she couldn’t get the dress off by herself was a conundrum.

“Anne..” Gilbert called from the living room

"are you okay?”

“Yes..I uh..can’t get the dress off.”

She noticed Gilbert's hesitation. Silence went on until she heard a light knock at the bathroom door. Anne took a deep breath, opening it.

Anne continued to try to unbutton her dress from the back, but she couldn't reach very well. Throwing her hand in the air she huffed out of frustration.

“Um here let me uh..help.”

“Thanks..” Anne said a little breathless. Anne turned around and lifted her long red mane up so he could get to the buttons. Gilbert's hands shook as he undid the buttons. When the last one was unbuttoned, he rested his arms on the side of her shoulders. He lightly slid the dress off her small frame, leaving Anne in her corset. She took a breath, remembering this was Gilbert, her love.

“Gilbertwouldyouhelpmewithmycorset!"

Her words ran together making her blush with embarrassment and him chuckle lightly.

Realizing the corset was the only thing that was saving her virtue was unnerving. Gilbert did not reply but started to pull strings apart on the back of her corset. Anne was so glad he couldn’t see her face, because being a redhead meant flushed skin with any emotion. She was defiantly feeling strong emotions. She could feel her face burning, as Gilbert continued to undo strings of her corset.

Gilbert's hands started to become steadier, pulling strand by strand of her loosened corset.

When he finally reached the end, Anne held the front of the corset in place. Anne let go of her hair she was holding letting it fall into long ringlets down her back, hoping to cover herself up a little. She felt Gilbert's hand lightly draw small circles on her bare back. Anne’s breath hitched and Gilbert noticed.

“Gil, um do you want to play marbles?”

Gilbert lightly chuckled, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance

“sure, why don’t you uh finish getting dressed and I’ll be in the living room.”

When he left the bathroom, she left out the biggest breath silently screaming at herself. Gilbert is her husband, if he wants to touch her bare back he could. Any normal marriage the man would have taken his women by now, but Gilbert wasn’t just a normal man.

Gilbert was her old chum her kindred spirit and her true love. Gilbert would never take advantage or force her into anything, and she loved him even more for that. Letting her corset hit the ground she searched for something to wear in the bag Diana made for her.

Anne face turned even brighter red, when she realized the only night outfit Diana packed for her were pantaloons made from the silkiest fabric. Anne shoved her nerves down her throat and put them on studying herself, before walking back into the living room. Anne smiled when she saw Gilbert sitting on a blanket on the floor, he was already in his night clothes too in his hand was her box of marbles.

He quirked and eyebrow and smiled sweetly when he saw her, he held out his hand. 

Anne grabbed his hand, and sat down beside him.  
  
He grinned holding out the box

“Ready to lose?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading lovlies! 
> 
> Love, Leone


	3. "Always"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sweet but It's a bit explicit, because, well they are being one with each other for the first time.

“Ready to lose?” Anne’s nerves went right out the window.

She sat with her love on the floor and played marbles for an hour or so, both Anne and Gilbert made deep conversation about academics and their future.

“See, I told you, you would lose.” Gilbert said smugly

They put the marbles back into the box but remained bantering on the soft blanket.

Anne scoffed “Umm you cheated; you don’t deserve the winner title.”

“I mean you cheated to.."

"No I didn-"

"Anne I saw you move my marble when I left to go to the bathroom."

“yeah...maybe I cheated a little.” 

I have an idea, she said “How about we call it even?"

Anne handed her hand out for Gilbert to shake.

He laughed shaking her hand

“Hmm until next time.” he said ...so then I can beat you fair and square." he winked

Gilbert didn’t let go of her hand, instead he rubbed his thumb on her hand, like she loved.

Anne sighed, she swore she fell more and more in love every time he did that. Gilbert's voice brought her out of her trance.

“It’s getting a little late, are you tired?” Anne shrugged her shoulder retrieving her hand back, as if to protect it.

Gilbert sighed, “Anne, you know I love you more than anything in the world, it always has been and always will be you.”

Anne looked down at her hands on her lap. “I know that Gil, I feel the same way about you, I always have.”

Anne continued to look at her lap. She could see how dark the room was getting, the only light was from a small lamp beside them, and the few candles lit that were still burning.

She heard Gilbert move in front of her, she felt his body heat tickle her skin. He lightly put two fingers under her chin, guiding her head up to meet his eyes. The look he gave her was pure adoration.

“Anne, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, I’m not going to force you to do anything you are uncomfortable with, your happiness has always been and always will be my first priority.”

“But what about yours?”

Gilbert laughed “Anne, I just married the fiery redhead of my childhood dreams, I’m a pretty happy fella.”

Gilbert lightly shook her chin.

Anne laughed lightly “You have always been so obsessed with my hair.”

He shrugged “Well, I can’t deny that.”

Silence filled the room again. Anne knew that Gilbert would never make her do anything she did not feel comfortable with. Everything always felt comfortable with Gilbert. He would always coax her to trying new things. He made her try silly things like trying cow liver last year, It was the grossest thing, she has ever tasted

Gilbert always had a way of encouraging her to always do the right thing, and he would always be behind her no matter what

He always wanted to help her and do what was best for her. He took care of her, and she him..She loved him so much.

She was nervous, yes, but Gilbert and her would walk through this new territory, hand and hand together

Gilbert let out another breath letting go of her chin and grabbed her hand saying nothing. Anne boldly lifted his hands to her lips kissing them gently over and over, like he has always done for her..

“Gil..Gil I-"

Gilbert was lost for words. “hmmmm?”

Anne looked him in the eyes with confidence and assurance.

“I want you to show me.”

Gilbert looked at her confused. “Gil I- want you to show me how much you love me..”

Gilbert hesitated “Are you sure?”

She lightly caressed his face

“I've never been more sure of anything in my life my darling..”

Gilbert got to his feet, holding out his hand to her, she grabbed it timidly earnest.

Without another word between the two Gilbert scooped Anne up in his strong arms

Anne didn’t giggle or scream this time. There was something holding her back, a warmth went right through her entire body.

He carried her to the bedroom sitting her gently on the bed. He sat beside her and turned her toward him.

“Anne if you need me to stop just tell me okay, I don’t want to hurt you."

She knew what he meant, Diana said it would hurt the first time, but she knows Gilbert will cradle her through it.

She nodded “Okay..”

She closed her eyes taking three deep breaths

She got up to stand in front of him

She lifted her shirt so that she was bare chested. She didn’t want to see his face, so she went straight for her pantaloons. She pulled them down leaving her naked, in front of her husband.

Anne kept her eyes squeezed shut. until she heard him speak

"My God.."

Gilbert met her open eyes..he looked down and smiled, letting out a breath

"lovely.."

Anne covered herself with her arms..getting nervous from his short comments

"Gil why are you looking at me like that?"

He got up off the bed staring her down pulling body toward his own

he whispered in her ear. "You are so beautiful.."

he continued to caress her body lightly and Anne started turning bright red..

"Your turning redder than your hair, Anne.."

"Well what are you expecting Mrs. Lynde barley let us hold hands or kiss during our engagement..never mind this.."

He nibbled lightly on her ear and whispered again

"Rachel Lynde be damned"

He kissed her so passionately Anne thought she would pass out..she pulled away breathless

Grabbing her hands, Gilbert led Anne to the edge of the bed, where they were sitting before.

“I want to try something..I uh was told it will help with making you more comfortable..”

Anne nodded her head, in permission. Gilbert keeled down in front of her. Anne was so confused, as to what he was going to do.

He started kissing her thighs, making her slightly uncomfortable, but also curious as to this new sensation tickling her skin. When she realized what he was going to do she closed her legs shut.

“Gilbert, what are you doing!”

he didn’t answer

“Gilbert Blythe, what are you doing that is not how this works!”

Anne laughed nervously and Gilbert snorted on her lap.

“It’s just an experiment..”

“Really, well If it’s an experiment, then what’s your hypothesis?”

Gilbert laughed adorably “Hmm I think my tests are going to make my very beautiful wife feel very very good..”

Anne Scoffed

“Well its not going to taste good!”

Gilbert couldn’t help but laugh.

"I'm serious Gilbert,It probably smells even worse, considering the long ride here!"

He gave her a mischievous look..”He experimentally used two fingers to test the area, he lifted them to his nose.

“Hmm does not smell bad to me.”

Anne gasped at the contact of his hand in such an intimate spot.

"He licked his finger off “and you taste..sweet..salty..like you.” he said sweetly

Anne’s breathing got heavy

“Now lay back and let me test my hypothesis.”

Anne laid but hesitantly spreading her legs again, Gilbert mouth finds her center. This caused Anne to jolt and hiss, trying to close her legs again, from the sensitivity. Her hands tangled in his brown curls trying to push him away. Gilbert grabbed her legs throwing them over her shoulder continuing his torture.

He knew if he did that she wouldn’t be able to closer her legs. After a short period of time he heard her breathing get heavier supplying him with an orchestra of moans. She tried pushing him away, when it got to sensitive.

Gilbert never told Anne this but he had to learn about female pleasure in medical school, so what better way to test its truth than this.

He squeezed her thighs tighter, when she tried to push him

“Gil..she moaned.”

“That’s it..” he said seductively

Anne really pulled his hair in response

"Don’t tell me what to do..” she said through heavy breathy

This made Gilbert smile as he continued his torture..He loved his fiery woman. She felt a large wave of something indescribable. Gilbert inserted one of his fingers inside of her.

This caused her to moan and uncontrollably and go into a haze

He got up from kneeling on the floor and sat up on his side beside her

he started caressing her hair, while Anne was still in a trance.

“So, what do you think our observation is?” Gilbert said charmingly

Anne's breathing slowed down a little bit.

“Well doctor..um..I think your experiment..was a success”..she said breathless.

Gilbert laughed, kissing her forehead “I’m glad..”

He to stroke her hair lightly, until she came back to him from her high.

Anne used her finger to trace his face. Gil closed his eyes enjoying her touch. Until her voice brought him back.

“Gil?”

“hmm..” he looked at her with passion and love.

“Will you..kiss me..”

Gilbert didn’t answer, he just leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She threaded her arms behind his head pulling him down kissing him deeper.

Gil broke the kiss kissing her neck and her chest, making her whimper and moan.

Looking into Anne's eyes, he saw a future. He caressed her face lightly. He also saw the mother of his children, his carrots, his Anne with an E.

Anne looked at him with the same passion. This was her Gilbert, her husband, her future children's father..her everything..

“Gil..”

She caressed his face

“Do you love me?”

He sighed stoking her hair “Always....”

He stroked her face asking her the same question with his eyes.

“Always..” she whispered

They spent the evening in love and togetherness, and Anne never thought she could feel so beautiful. 


	4. I'll take you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just agree, we all have THAT friend. *Sigh* to be young and married..
> 
> We got ourselves about a two month time jump here.

_Knock knock knock_ “

"just a second!”

_Knock knock knock_

Anne grabbed cookies out of the oven and set them on the counter recklessly before attending to her guest. Pushing the wrinkles out of her dress and pushing lose hairs from her signature braids back behind her ears, she ran to the door.

_Knock knock knock_

Anne answered the door and was greeted by her very best Bosom friend and baby Fred “Oh, my dearest Diana, I’m so sorry, I was just getting cookies baked for the children.” Since the marriage Anne has been given a post at Avonlea school, as a substitute. The regular teacher was home on maternity leave.

Diana laughed “No need to apologize Anne, I completely understand” She walked in sitting the baby carrier on the floor. She undid her coat and blue scarf hanging it on the hook. She looked about the living room.

She giggled “Wow, I’ve never seen a place scream Anne and Gilbert as much as this, well other than perhaps the woods or the gardens surrounding Green Gables.

Anne looked around and nodded admiring her home. About two months after the wedding Gilbert and Anne were finally settled into their new home. The once plain walls were now filled up with pictures of both their families. They had beautiful lavender curtains, and Anne made matching pillows for the couch. One of her favorite items in the house, was a drawing of her mother. It was an over sized portrait of the one her father made.

For her wedding gift, Gilbert asked their dear kindred spirit Cole to make another copy and they framed it on the living room wall. And of course, it wouldn’t be Anne’s home if it didn’t have flowers. She had multiple vases full of flowers. Gilbert would always pick wildflowers for her on his way home. Anne picked up one of the vases, examining the flower in it, everything sweet and beautiful reminded her of Gilbert. oh, Gilbert her love grew more and more for him in the passing months, if that was even possible. She didn’t even realize she was smiling..

“Oh, Anne you are positively smitten!” Diana grinned at her best friend

Anne nodded affirming “I really am”

Before Diana could respond a little sob came from the baby carrier. Anne watched Diana grab him out of the carrier rocking him around the room while humming to him sweetly. Anne observed her, oh how the years go by so fast. One day her and Diana were accidentally drunk on raspberry cordial the next they were married, and with children of their own. Diana sat down on the couch, and laid baby Fred on her chest. He snuggled into her neck cooing. Anne sat on the chair beside them proper her feet on the stool in front of her. She sighed wistfully at the beautiful sight, of Diana and little Fred

“Diana, you make the most wonderful mother.”

“Oh Anne, you will make a splendid mother one day, too, I just know it.

Anne blushed and smiled; she knew Gilbert wanted children someday. They haven’t had a formal conversation about the possibility yet. Diana put Baby Fred back into the carrier and kept all her attention on Anne

“Speaking of children.” Diana said raising a brow

“How is married life treating you?”

Uh oh, she knew that devious smile. Diana would smile like that when she wanted to hear details. Diana was wearing that same smile, the day she told Anne how to go about her wedding night

“Oh, um it’s okay” Anne quipped, she is not going to have this conversation

“Just okay?” Diana said knowingly

“mmhmm” Anne picked at a fuzz on the chair avoiding Diana’s piercing gaze

“Oh, you’re not fooling me Anne, you and Gilbert probably go at it all the time!”

Anne gasped at her forwardness “Diana!”

“Well am I wrong?” she said full of mischief

_Anne thought about her last months of married life…. The wedding night was the start of something so beautiful. She snickered at all the memories of Gilbert whisking her away to love her. Her fondest memory was the one night where Gilbert got home late due to a surgery. She would always wait up for him, to be sure he got home safely. She was extra exhausted that day due to the long school day. She heard a whisper “Anne..” “Anne..” She stirred but continued to remain unhindered from her sleep. She remembered the whispers went on until she felt...Well, let’s just say Gilbert chose a very interesting way to wake her up, and she loved it_

_“_ Ah hah!” Diana said pointing a finger at her

Anne was broken out of her trance

“Anne, you were literally in your own little world, thinking about it!”

“No, I wasn’t!”

“Anne, you are turning bright red!”

Anne picks up a pillow and buries her face in it “ **NoImNot** ” she muffles into the pillow

“It’s great isn’t it?”

Anne groans in the pillow

“Come on Anne, we are adults now, we can handle a sexual conversation”

Anne lifts her face from the pillow, she couldn’t tell if her face was red from the screaming or the sheer embarrassment

“That a girl, welcome back.” Diana said encouragingly

“Diana I really do not think -“

“Fred does this thing with his..”

“ **DIANA**!” Anne screams covering her ears

Anne sighed knowing it was ridiculous “I’m sorry it’s just hard for me..”

“Oh Anne it’s not hard Diana chuckles with a twinkle in her eye “I can tell you what it though!!”

“ **DIANA!!!** ”

“Alright fine we won’t go into detail, but can you at least affirm to me, that you are enjoying a physical relationship with your husband?”

Anne sighs surrendering “Yes...”

“Yes?..” Diana gesturing for her to continue

“I enjoy it..when Gilbert and I share a bed together.” Anne whispered under her breath Diana smiles

“Oh for Goodness sake Anne nobody could hear that!”

Anne sighed in frustration, fine did want to hear it, well here it is “I ENJOY IT WHEN GILBERT TAKES ME!!!!!!!”

She screamed, startling Diana The front door slammed

“Good evening Ladies.” Gilbert walked in hanging his coat Anne sat wide eyed, mortified did he hear what she just said? Diana also sat a bit embarrassed herself avoiding eye contact and looking at the floor. Gilbert leaned down to kiss the top of Anne's head.

“Evening...” Diana said lightly eyes still on the ground

Gilbert laughed, he seemed to be in his normal chipper mood “Anne, you look like you’ve seen a ghost”

Anne smiled warily "Nope, no ghosts here we are all alive and well!” She lifts her hand to her brow, saluting him. She immediately regrets it and puts her hand down cursing herself Gilbert smirks at her Diana moves from her chair scurrying around the room collecting her things and grabbing the baby carrier “Well, we best get home, Fred wants to have a big supper tonight..”

“Diana..” Anne pleaded her not to leave

“You know men, they love big meals!” She said sweetly covering up the awkward “Goodbye dearest Anne” she bends down to kiss the top of her head She avoided eye contact with Gil..hem “Gilbert” she nods walking out the door Leaving Anne and Gilbert sitting in the awkward

“That was weird..is she acting funny?” Gilbert said nonchalantly

Anne shrugged with a goofy grin

“Well, all this talk about big dinners is making me hungry”

he walks in the kitchen. When she knew he was out of sight Anne let out a big breath practically melting on the chair. Did he not hear her? She was loud, wasn’t she?

“Anne” Gilbert called from the kitchen “Can you give me a hand in here please?”

Anne got off the chair walking into the kitchen. Gilbert was already getting potatoes washed up, while eating a cookie. Anne took his normal behavior, to mean he did not here her embarrassing truth. She decided to play along.

“Gil you can’t eat a cookie now, you’ll spoil your dinner!” she said wagging her finger at him

“Op..” Gil shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth playfully “to late.”

Cooking dinner nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary Anne and Gilbert bantered like they always did while preparing their meal Anne sighed putting her elbows on the table

“My gosh I’m stuffed!” Gilbert remarked

“Me too..Well, your turn to do the dishes”

Gilbert pouted like a child “but I cooked everything!”

Anne chuckled “Darling If I wouldn’t have been at that stove, you would have burned everything”

Gilbert huffed Defeated “Fair enough.”

Anne nodded triumphantly 

“Anne, I’ll tell you what..”

“Hmmm?”

“If you do the dishes, I’ll do something for you in return”

Anne sighed "Gil, what could you possibly offer me that would make me want to do dishes"

Gilbert smirked naughtily looking her in the eye, from across the table

“I’ll take you" he wiggled his eyebrows

Anne went wide eyed grabbing her napkin she threw it across the table at him,then she covered her bright red face

Gilbert just died laughing in his chair at her misfortune...

So he did here her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading lovlies
> 
> Love, Leone


End file.
